dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Willow
}} Willow là nhân vật mở khóa được đầu tiên (160 XP, xem Kinh Nghiệm để thêm thông tin về cách mở khóa cô ấy). Cô là một cô gái đang chịu đựng về chứng cuồng phóng hỏa ở trẻ em, và như vậy nhân vật của cô luôn xoay quanh việc phóng hỏa, cả tốt lẫn xấu. Bẩm sinh, cô ấy miễn nhiễm với tổn thương từ Lửa, và khi cô lúc Tinh Thần xuống thấp, cô bắt đầu tự bốc cháy ở dưới chân. Tuy nhiên, ngọn lửa này có thể lây lan và vô ý đốt cháy tài nguyên và gây ra rắc rối khi thu nhặt các tài nguyên. Cô cũng được trang bị bằng chiếc Bật lửa của cô, đó là một nguồn ánh sáng vô hạn, và có thể được sử dụng để đốt cháy. Willow cũng có Tinh Thần thấp hơn, nhưng điều này được bù đắp khi cô đứng cạnh gần một ngọn lửa. Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Năng Lực Đặc Biệt của Willow là chiếc bật lửa của cô. Khi bạn bắt đầu một game trong Willow bạn sẽ bắt đầu với chiếc Bật Lửa của cô trong hành trang của mình. Chiếc bật lửa căn bản là một Ngọn Đuốc có độ bền vô hạn và một bán kính sáng ngắn hơn. Nó có thể được sử dụng để đốt cháy vật thể và cung cấp ánh sáng mà có thể dùng để sống sót qua Đêm mà không bị tấn công bởi Charlie. Sanity Buff & Debuff Buff Vật thể mà được đốt cháy, hoặc các thứ như Lửa Trại, sẽ tăng tỉnh táo cho Willow khi đứng bên. Lửa càng lớn, càng nhiều Tinh Thần được phục hồi. Người chơi phải đừng thật gần lửa để nhận được buff này, nhưng với Willow là miễn dịch với lửa nên không có nguy hại gì khi làm vậy. Debuff Khi Willow đang ở mức Tinh Thần thấp (Tinh Thần khoảng 60 hoặc ít hơn, đủ để màn hình biến dạng và có khả năng thấy được những Vật Ghê Rợn thụ động) cô sẽ cháy một ngọn lửa nhỏ dưới chân mình và nói "Tee Hee", "I made a fire!" ("Tôi tạo ra lửa này!"), "I can't help myself" ("Tôi không thể tự giúp mình") hoặc "Oops." Điều này là không thể tránh khỏi và được kích hoạt ngẫu nhiên khi Tinh Thần thấp. Ngọn lửa nhỏ được tạo ra có thể bắt cháy rừng và đốt cháy những công trình và vật dụng quan trọng của người chơi. Nên cẩn trọng lúc Willow xuống Tinh Thần. Mặc dù ngọn lửa được kích hoạt bởi Tinh Thần thấp, như bắt cứ ngọn lửa khác, nó có khả năng tăng Tinh Thần Willow khi đứng bên. Khi ngọn lửa tắt nó sẽ để lại một đống Tro, tương tự như với Lửa Trại. Chiến Lược Bên Lề * Tiếng nói của Willow được lồng bởi một điệu sáo. * Willow's age is early 20's.Klei Entertainment confirming Willow's age on Facebook, along with Wilson. * Willow có lẽ được dựa trên tiểu thuyết "The Firestarter" của Stephen King. * Willow có một hộp sọ. * Dựa trên sự xem xét của cô về chiếc lều, Willow là một Nữ Thiếu sinh Hướng đạo, and she earned all the patches. * Mặc dù có một cá tính hơi lạnh nhạt, cô lại có nét nhu hòa đối với Voi Túi. * Khả năng trước đây của Willow, trước bản cập nhật Strange New Powers, là cháy sáng dưới chân mình trong suốt đêm tối - như cô bây giờ lúc xuống thấp Tinh Thần. * Willow có vẻ ghét những con Thỏ dựa theo trích lời của cô khi xem xét chúng. * Khi bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, Willow, như hầu hết các nhân vật khác, được thấy là có xương trong tóc của cô ấy. Ngoài ra, có vẻ như cô cũng có xương trong chiếc váy của mình. Gallery Willow silho.png|Willow silhouette. Willow_portrait.png|Willow's portrait. Willow ingame.png|Willow in-game. Willow Lighter.png|Willow and her lucky lighter. Willow lightning strike.png|Willow struck by Lightning in the Reign of Giants DLC, showing she has bones in her hair and skirt. Willow frozen.png|Willow frozen in the Reign of Giants DLC. Ghost Willow.png|Willow's ghost in 'Don't Starve Together'. CardWillow.png|Willow's Steam trading card. CardWillow (Foil).png|Willow's foil Steam Trading Card. Willow's Skull.png|Willow's skull from the game files. Willow Strange New Powers.png|Willow as she appears in the trailer for the Strange New Powers update. Wilson and Willow Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art for Willow alongside Wilson. Willow-Torch.png|Willow toy collectible with a Torch. Tài Liệu Tham Khảo Category:Apparel Category:Fire Starter